


Familia Perfecta

by Loyle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyle/pseuds/Loyle
Summary: Ella sabe que no son una familia ejemplar, lo sabe más que nadie, pero de lo que está segura, es de la suerte de tenerla.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Familia Perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero sea de su agrado.   
> Pd. Créditos a la autora de la imagen tomada de google.

** Familia Perfecta **

Narcissa ahoga sus sollozos con sus manos. Puede sentir como algo dentro de ella se desgarra; un dolor que le invade todo el cuerpo, cada poro y cada entraña. Escucha un grito proveniente del otro cuarto.

— _Me has fallado, Lucius_ — _escucha un siseo_ — _. Era algo simple. Todo este tiempo estuve a la espera, escondido en lugares miserables, esperando a que uno de mis súbditos me buscara. ¡Insignificante mago!_ — _grita._

Un grito desgarrador inunda el ambiente. Narcissa se abraza a si misma, a duras penas conteniendo un sollozo, tiene que soportarlo.

— _Mi Señor, no fue mi intención, lo buscamos sin cesar. Yo..._

— _No te di permiso de hablar_ — _luego de eso un golpe retumba en las paredes_ — _. No hay excusa. Te dejaré un pequeño encargo y espero que esta vez no me falles_ — _No era necesario que dijera en voz alta la amenaza contra su familia, estaba implícita en su voz con tono sádico._

El silencio y alivio invadieron el ambiente. Se había ido.

Toma su botiquín y se dirige rápidamente a la biblioteca. Al entrar no puede reprimir el sollozo que ha detenido detrás de su garganta todo ese tiempo, frente a ella está Lucius, tirado sobre la alfombra, su piel más pálida de lo normal y su rostro bañado en sudor. Unas gotas de sangre caen por su mandíbula y su mejilla empieza a presentar un hematoma.

Se arrodilla a su lado y toma entre sus manos su rostro.

—Todo estará bien —susurra Narcissa, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares—. Todo lo estará.

Sus miradas se encuentran, la mano de Lucius se posa sobre su mejilla. El entendimiento y comprensión llega sin palabras. Con ese gesto le está dando las gracias, su orgullo siempre ha sido inquebrantable y hasta ese entonces le ha impedido quebrarse ante el Señor Oscuro, y Narcissa lo entiende. Ha entendido cada gesto de su esposo desde antes de haberse casado.

Lo abraza con un solo brazo, y con el otro saca del botiquín una poción y lo obliga a beberla. Esta vez el castigo ha sido a base de _cruciatus_ y golpes. Con su mano acaricia su pelo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Con ayuda de su varita y un hechizo levitador recuesta a Lucius sobre un sillón. Le acomoda el cabello y comienza a curar las heridas de su cara.

Observa su rostro en el proceso, deja que sus manos acaricien su piel como si tratara de quitar todo rastro de daño con su toque. Lucius abre los ojos y conecta sus miradas. No hay necesidad de palabras para el momento, todo está dicho entre la intensidad de lo que reflejan las miradas.

Narcissa deja todo a un lado, acomoda un mechón tras la oreja de su esposo, se inclina hacia adelante y posa sus labios sobre su frente.

—Tal vez no seamos la familia perfecta, pero somos una familia —susurra contra su frente.

Unos brazos la rodean por la cintura. —Gracias —contesta Lucius contra su pecho con la voz débil, es de las pocas veces que se lo ha dicho en voz alta.

Ella sabe que no son una familia ejemplar, lo sabe más que nadie, pero de lo que está segura, es de la suerte de tenerla.


End file.
